Senior High School
by AiTema
Summary: Hanya cerita klasik tentang serunya SMA. / 'Semangat, Yodo! Aku akan berikan yang terbaik untuk Chiyo baa-san' Dalam hati ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. / AU setting. / Next Generation of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Senior High School

Disclaimer © Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto

© Tan Youmei is own by me

Chara : Shikadai Nara, Tan Youmei (OC), Yodo, etc.

Summary :

Hanya cerita klasik tentang serunya SMA. / _'Semangat, Yodo! Aku akan berikan yang terbaik untuk Chiyo baa-san'_ Dalam hati ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. / AU setting. / Next Generation of Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hidup Shikadai, ia tak pernah memimpikan sesuatu yang berlebihan. Sama seperti sang ayah, ia hanya ingin hidup bebas dan damai seperti awan. Tapi pada kenyataannya hidup seorang bayipun takkan pernah sedamai awan dan itulah yang selalu Shikadai eluhkan.

Ia selalu berharap lepas dari suatu tanggung jawab yang besar. Namun nasib memang selalu tak berpihak padanya. Lahir dari rahim seorang Sabaku Temari yang merupakan putri terhormat keluarga Sabaku dan memiliki ayah jenius yang berprofesi sebagai CEO dari perusahaan terkemuka Nara Corp, Nara Shikamaru. Shikadai selalu dituntut untuk menjadi panutan kawan-kawan seusianya ataupun anak-anak dibawahnya.

Seperti saat ini, sebagai langganan peraih ranking satu umum pada saat SMP dan peraih nilai tertinggi ujian masuk SMA Konoha High School. Shikadai diharuskan berpidato di depan siswa-siswa lainnya.

Konoha High School sendiri adalah satu- satunya sekolah di Tokyo dengan akreditas A+ yang hanya bisa dimasuki anak-anak konglomerat dan yang memiliki kepintaran yang luar biasa. Uang sekolah yang mahal dan tingkat kesulitan pelajarannya yang jauh di atas sekolah lainnya serta kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya yang beragam, membuat KHS menjadi sekolah impian setiap anak.

Tapi tidak dengan Shikadai, ia hanya ingin masuk ke sekolah yang biasa saja. Sayangnya, karena kedua orangtuanya ia harus masuk ke KHS.

Kini Shikadai berdiri dengan bosan di belakang panggung aula sekolahnya sembari menunggu gilirannya untuk naik untuk berpidato.

Sampai seorang wanita paruh baya dengan long dress berwarna merah maroon dan rambut pirang disanggul rendah yang terlihat sangat elegant datang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Shikadai, jangan bertampang seperti itu. Kau terlihat sangat jelek tahu!"

"Tampangku memang sudah begini dari dulu, bu." Jawabnya dengan datar.

Temari hanya bisa menghela napasnya melihat tingkah sang anak yang terlihat seperti orang tak niat hidup. Benar- benar mirip ayahnya kalau sudah begini.

"Padahal banyak gadis cantik yang masuk ke sekolah ini, Shikadai." Sahut Temari.

Shikadai hanya mendengus, tak habis pikir pada ibunya. Padahal ia baru kelas 1 SMA tahun ini, ibunya sudah mengharapkan ia punya kekasih. Sampai seorang guru memanggilnya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Sudahlah, ibu kembali ke bangku ibu saja. Aku sudah dipanggil, bu. Sampai jumpa," Shikadai melangkah meninggalkan ibunya yang masih memperhatikannya.

Temari mendengus geli melihat tingkah anaknya dan berucap, "Pidato yang benar ya, nak!" Lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

.

"Upacara ini mulai terasa membosankan. Tidak bisakah kita pergi dari sini saja, Youmei?" Keluhan terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis berambut hitam kepada gadis lainnya yang dipanggil Youmei itu.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi, Sarada. Aku rasa upacara ini tidak akan lama," Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya itu, mudah sekali bosan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dikuncir kuda, mata indahnya yang berwarna coklat membuat Tan Youmei terlihat sangat anggun. Tentu saja, gadis berdarah Cina itu adalah putri dari pemilik sala satu perusahaan properti terbesar di Cina dan Jepang yaitu Tan Corp, Tan Xiaosa dan penyanyi terkenal yang sangat mempengaruhi industri musik Jepang hingga sekarang, Yūgana Tori membuatnya terbiasa menjadi seorang gadis yang anggun dan sangat berkelas.

Sedangkan temannya yang benama Sarada sudah entah berapa kali mengeluh tentang upacara yang berjalan terlalu lama. Sarada Uchiha adalah putri semata wayang dari pemilik Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha dan sala satu dokter spesialis jantung terbaik di Tokyo, Sakura Uchiha. Uchiha Corp sendiri bekerja sama dengan Tan Corp untuk menghasilkan produk-produk terbaik. Keluarga mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan dengan baik sejak dulu, begitupun dengan Youmei dan Sarada yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Ya, kau kan baru saja pindah dari Cina setelah sekian lama. Pasti kau sangat menikmati upacara ini," Protes Sarada kepada sahabatnya itu. Ya, Youmei memang tinggal di Cina sejak umur 10 tahun dan memaksanya berpisah dengan Sarada, tetapi sekarang ia kembali ke Jepang karena faktor pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Tentu saja! setelah 4 tahun di Cina aku merindukan suasana sekolah di Jepang, apalagi bersama denganmu, Sarada! Sini kupelukkkkk!" Youmei kemudian memeluk Sarada dengan sangat erat.

"S-sukhdahk a-akhu t-tak b-bisakh b-b-berknaphaskk!" Sarada berusaha melepaskan pelukkan dari sahabatnya itu. Rasanya ia akan kehabisan napas karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh gadis Cina itu.

"Hehehehe, maaf." Youmei hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Sarada hanya menggeleng kepada Youmei, heran sahabatnya yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Mungkin setelah upacara penyambutan siswa baru mereka akan jalan-jalan mengahbiskan waktu bersama setelah sekian lama. Biarlah orang tua mereka bereuni tanpa mereka.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berlari kencang menuju gedung sekolah Konoha High School.

 _'Mampus telat aku! Sial!'_

Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang sepundak berterbangan diterpa angin, ditambah dengan seragamnya yang tidak rapi dan kaus kaki panjang sebelah membuat kesan dirinya sangat berantakkan.

 _'Sialan!'_

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat dalam hatinya karena telat bangun. Dia sudah memprediksi hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah ini pasti akan berjalan buruk. Dan para penghuni panti asuhan mewujudkan prediksinya itu. Gadis itu memang sial, Ck. Hidup di panti asuhan sejak kecil bersama anak-anak lainnya, menuntutnya untuk bisa berbagi kamar mandi dengan yang lainnya. Dan karena itu, ia harus menunggu gadis-gadis sepanti asuhannya mandi duluan. Beginilah nasibnya sekarang, berlari luntang lantung layaknya orang gila pada hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah elit Konoha High School.

Ia menambah kecepatannya saat matanya menangkap gerbang sekolah KHS yang mewah itu hampir ditutup sempurna oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan 40-an yang sepertinya sala satu penjaga di sekolah itu. Sang gadis berteriak sembari mengencangkan laju larinya.

"TUNGGU PAK!"

Pria tua itu pun menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria tersebut.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah gadis itu menjawab. "Hhah sa..sayaa hhah mau masuk, pak. Hahh."

Bapak penjaga tersebut memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu dengan tampang _yah_ yang cukup aneh. Dan akhirnya membuka suara. "Maksudmu kamu sekolah disini?"

"Hah? Iya pak! Ini surat tanda masuknya," Jawab gadis tersebut sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang _entah_ sudah terlipat berapa segi dan memberikannya kepada penjaga di depannya.

"Nah ini pak! Suratnya, saya anak beasiswa pak,"

Si penjagapun membaca isi kertas tersebut. "Yodo ya..."

"Baik...lah. Masuk saja, upacara penerimaan siswa baru sudah mulai dari 15 menit yang lalu," Dengan ragu penjaga tersebut mempersilahkan gadis bernama Yodo itu masuk.

"Terima kasih, pak!" Ucap Yodo girang sambil membungkukan badannya kepada sang penjaga.

Iapun berlari masuk ke dalam area sekolah, entah kemana arahnya. Untungnya terdapat penunjuk jalan di area sekolah mewah itu. Mungkin ia sudah akan tersesat bila tidak ada penunjuk jalan di area sekolah tersebut.

"Aula ya, berarti ke kanan!" Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju aula sekolah.

 _'Semangat, Yodo! Aku akan berikan yang terbaik untuk Chiyo baa-san'_ Dalam hati ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tak akan ia buang kesempatan untuk memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Dan menuju awal hidupnya yang baru.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai minna! Maafkan aku yang membuat cerita ga bermutu begini. Btw ini masih perkenalan tokoh, mungkin chap depan juga. Tolong di review ya . kalo ga aku ga akan semangat lanjutin, mungkin akan kuhapus hweeee =3=, arigatou senpai & reader!


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior High School**

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer** © Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

© Tan Youmei is owned by me

Chara : Shikadai Nara, Tan Youmei (OC) , Yodo, etc.

Summary : Hanya cerita klasik tentang serunya SMA. / AU setting. / Next Generation of Naruto / Chapter 2 is up!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai dengan gagahnya sedang berpidato di depan semua siswa baru Konoha High School sebagai pemegang skor tertinggi ujian masuk.

"—sebenarnya bukan karena koneksi saya bisa lulus disini. Tetapi karena kerja keras saya dalam belajar hanya untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi sudah sepatutnya kita yang berhasil masuk ke Konoha High School untuk bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Karena walaupun keluarga anda kaya, tetapi jika kemampuan anda belum mencuku—"

BRAK!

Perkataan Shikadai terpotong. Mata semua orang teralihkan ke arah pintu aula yang di dobrak begitu saja oleh seorang gadis tak terkecuali Shikadai. Pakaiannya cukup lusuh, rambutnya pirang berantakkan, sepatunya kumal, tasnya dekil. Sangat tidak mencerminkan anak yang biasanya bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Shikadai memperhatikan gadis itu, sepertinya ia habis berlari marathon. Ah, sudahlah lebih baik ia melanjutkan pidatonya selagi mereka sibuk memperhatikan gadis yang baru masuk itu.

"Jadi teman-teman marilah kita selalu berusaha dan belajar dengan giat, agar segala rintangan dapat kita lalui..."

.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik antara para siswa mulai terdengan kala gadis itu memasuki aula dan mencari-cari bangku kosong.

 _ **'Hei dia siapa? Kok mirip gembel?'**_

 _ **'Mungkin dia salah masuk sekolah.'**_

 _ **'Uhh! Gayanya kampungan sekali!'**_

 _ **'Apa dia anak beasiswa?'**_

 _ **'Kelihatan sekali orang miskin!'**_

 _ **'Kenapa dia bisa masuk?'**_

Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan para siswa terutama siswa perempuan. Gadis itu—Yodo— seperti memekakkan telinganya akan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan mereka.

Matanya masih mencari-cari bangku yang kosong. Sepertinya bangku antara siswa biasa dengan yang mendapat beasiswa tidak dipisahkan, jadi ia hanya akan mencari bangku kosong saja. Tak jauh dari posisinya, terdapat sebuah bangku yang tidak memiliki penghuni, mungkin ia bisa duduk disitu.

Yodo mendatangi bangku tersebut. Disampingnya ada dua orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol sangat akrab. Yodo akan menanyakan keberadaan umat yang duduk dibangku yang ia incar kepada gadis-gadis itu.

"Permisi, ada yang duduk disini tidak?"

Keduanya berhenti, lalu melihat ke arah Yodo berada.

"Oh, tidak ada, kok. Silahkah duduk." Gadis berambut kecoklatan menjawab pertanyaan Yodo dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Yodopun menduduki bangku yang tepat berada disebelah gadis berambut hitam.

Mata gadis itu menatap tajam Yodo, bagaikan melihat musuh bebuyutan. Yodo yang merasa diperhatikanpun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, lalu ia menatap mata gadis itu yang sewarna dengan surainya, hitam kelam.

"Ada apa, ya?" Dia bertanya pada gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Yang ditanya malah memalingkan wajahnya menatap temannya dan berkata. "Youmei, tukeran yuk."

"Heh? Kenapa?" Dengan bingungnya gadis yang dipanggil Youmei bertanya karena ajakkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya gadis itu anak beasiswa. Kau tahu kan hal yang paling tidak kusukai?" Bisiknya kepada Youmei.

"Sarada kau tidak pernah berubah, ck. Baiklah, ayo tukaran."

Pada akhirnya Youmeipun mengiyakan permintaan Sarada untuk bertukar tempat.

Yodo hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah gadis bernama Sarada itu. Sudah dipastikan Sarada tidak menyukainya, padahalkan belum kenal.

Merekapun kembali fokus mendengarkan pidato atau apapun yang sedang dilakukan seorang wanita di atas panggung sana.

"—karena banyaknya siswa yang memiliki kemampuan yang bagus tetapi kurang beruntung, Nara Corp bekerja sama dengan Tan Corp dan Uchiha Corp untuk mensponsori beasiswa kepada beberapa siswa yang pada saat SMP memiliki nilai yang mencukupi kriteria kami—"

Yodo memperhatikan wanita di depan sana dengan seksama. Ia terpukau dengan penampilan wanita itu. Rambutnya sewarna dengan Yodo tapi terlihat sangat indah, matanya berwarna darkgreen dengan tajam menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, gaunnya sangat indah. Mata Yodo tak bisa lepas dari wanita itu.

Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa namanya sudah dipanggil.

"—kali lagi saya panggilkan Yodo untuk naik ke atas panggung,"

Wanita itu memanggilnya! Dengan sigap Yodo berjalan ke atas panggung. Ia disuruh oleh wanita cantik itu yang ternyata adalah Temari, ibu dari Shikadai Nara, siswa peraih nilai tertinggi pada ujian masuk, untuk berpidato sebagai siswa peraih beasiswa dengan nilai rata-rata terbagus diantara semua siswa yang mendapat beasiswa.

Dengan terbingung-bingung, gadis berambut pirang itu berpidato entah seperti apa. Mungkin karena terlalu grogi.

.

.

.

.

Selesai upacara penerimaan untuk siswa baru, Shikadai langsung meninggalkan aula setelah berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya untuk pergi ke kelas. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya, sembari menatap awan di langit. Sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

 **BRUK!**

"Aduh!" Rintih seorang gadis yang sekarang terduduk di lantai.

"Duh, maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja tadi." Ucap Shikadai yang merasa bersalah.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Hati-hati dong! Kau pikir yang jalan di sini cuma dirimu?!" Bentak Yodo tanpa menjawab uluran tangan Shikadai dan malah berdiri sendiri.

"Heh! Kan aku sudah meminta maaf. Kenapa kau malah marah-marah? Memangnya aku yang mau menabrakmu? Dasar merepotkan." Balas Shikadai tak kalah sengit.

Tak mau kalah, Yodo membalas lagi, "Ya, makanya kalau kau jalan selain pakai kaki, matamu juga dipakai, dong!"

"Terserahlah, wanita memang merepotkan."

Akhirnya Shikadai mengalah dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu menuju ke kelasnya. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani membentaknya seperti tadi. Biasanya para gadis yang duluan meminta maaf karena ketampanan dan status sosialnya. Sejenis modus manatau bisa dekat dengan Shikadai.

Sedangkan Yodo masih menatap kesal anak lelaki yang menabraknya. Meskipun lelaki itu sudah meminta maaf, tetap saja ia kesal. Memang emosi Yodo gampang terpancing kalau sudah berurusan dengan laki-laki.

Akhirnya Yodopun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu juga untuk mencari kelasnya dan bersiap memulai hidup baru.

.

.

.

.

Halo semua! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya author abal-abal. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini apalagi untuk kak SabakuDRei. Oke! Ini adalah chap 2 nya saya berusaha membuat fic ini seringan mungkin kecuali di klimaks nanti.

Jadi mohon saran dan kritiknya di kotak review ya kaka-kaka. Terima kasih.


End file.
